


No Right Choice

by raspberrybunny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrybunny/pseuds/raspberrybunny
Summary: Someday, Luz knows that she’ll be forced to make a decision. Her own world, or the only place that she’s ever felt at home.Amity worries about what she’ll choose when that time comes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	No Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this super short drabble I wrote in like 20 minutes.

It was a quiet afternoon for the Owl House.

Usually, there were loud conversations, magic being cast left and right, and general chaos within the walls of the building. Today, however, as Luz sat down on the couch, her arm calmly around Amity’s shoulder, everything seemed to be at peace.

Eda, Lilith, and King were off on another mission, like they usually were on the weekends, and Luz had invited Amity over to watch some dumb movie.

Neither of them were really paying attention to said movie, both practically half asleep in each other’s arms amidst the peaceful air of the day. 

“Luz?” 

The Latina glanced down at the girl in her arms and tilted her head. “What’s up?” 

“I have a question,” Amity mumbled, her tone of voice more serious than Luz was expecting from the peaceful afternoon. She sat up, and carefully helped Amity sit up next to her, so that they were facing each other.

When Luz tried to meet Amity’s eyes, the witch looked away. “You know you can ask me anything, mi amor.” Luz offered a small encouraging smile as she reached out and out her hand on Amity’s arm, gently rubbing it.

“What will you do when you find a way home?” Amity was looking down, not wanting to see Luz’s expression. 

Luz tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“When you finally find a way home. You’re gonna go through the portal, right?”

Luz was a little lost. Wasn’t it obvious? “Of course. You know how much I miss my mamá. I want her to know not to worry about me.”

Amity’s expression looked defeated, and her shoulders sunk ever-so-slightly. 

“Why, what’s wrong?”

Amity took a shaky breath. “What if you can’t come back, Luz? What if the portal closes after you’ve left?” Her voice hushes. “What if I never see you again?”

Luz finally understood what Amity had been getting at. Luz looked at Amity’s, silently asking for eye contact. Amity looked up, and Luz was saddened by the tears that sat behind her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I wouldn't ever make the decision to leave you.” Luz said with confidence.

Amity only frowned more. “Luz, I don’t think you get it.”

Luz blinked back at Amity, waiting for her to explain.

“You’re going to have to choose which world you’ll reside in. Someday, you’ll have to choose this world, or your own.” Amity looked almost frantic as she spoke, desperately trying to convey to Luz the gravity she believed the situation held.

Luz shook her head. “You don’t know that, Amity. Maybe I can keep the portal open! And we can visit my mamá every weekend! Oh, she’d love you! And then, we can—“

“Luz.” Amity put her hand on Luz’s cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over the girl’s lips. Amity leaned in a little, wanting to meet Luz in the middle.

Luz picked this up, having kissed Amity hundreds of times before. Luz tilted her head as not to bump their noses, and kissed Amity softly on her lips.

She wasn’t sure why Amity wanted to do this now, but Luz knew that physical contact always helped the witchling to feel better. Hugging, cuddling, and kissing had become basically a daily routine for Luz ever since she began dating the witchling. Not that she was complaining, obviously.

Amity was always so soft. Her skin would always be cold to the touch, and Luz always took it upon herself to hold Amity until her body temperature rose, even if the girl didn’t feel cold.

Now, as Luz gently moved her lips against Amity’s, she felt drops in her face. Pulling away, she noticed Amity was crying. “Oh, mi amor, come here.”

Luz laid back on the couch and motioned Amity to lay on top of her, and to lay her head on her shoulder. Amity sniffled and did exactly that, wrapping her arms around Luz. Amity let herself cry, remembering what Luz had said about now holding in her emotions.

Ever since she was a kid, expressing her emotions had always been looked down upon. The first time she cried in front of Luz, she wanted to disappear. But Luz didn’t look disgusted or uncomfortable with Amity’s tears. Instead, she had talked her through some breathing exercises and held her close. Amity had never had someone treat her so gently and nicely in her entire life.

“I can’t lose you, Luz.”

“You won’t ever lose me.”

Amity leaned in further to Luz’s embrace. “Promise me.”

“I promise, mi amor.”

And for the first time in a while, Amity allowed herself to relax in the arms of her girlfriend.


End file.
